happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lustly
'Lustly '''is a fan character and the winner of LOD's final Vote or Die. Character Bio Lustly is a green ferret who desperately wants a boyfriend. She can fall in love with almost any male character she sees, but tends to grow dangerously obsessed with him. She would do anything to cheer up or prevent losing her love interests, even if it means causing damage to them, herself or others. Lustly also gets jealous easily. While she can be friendly at times, she rarely seems to tolerate other female characters. In the event that one of her lovers/hostages interacts with another girl, Lustly would likely do something gruesome to the unfortunate victim. Episodes Starring Roles * Hands off my Man! * Dance, Funky, Dance! * Roll into my Heart * Seven Minutes in Heck * The Weakest Lynx * Gone in a Lash * Two Tails of Romance * Third Wheel * Corpsessed Girlfriend * Dangerous Love * Toboggan With Love * That Skinning Feeling * Insensitive Lover * Chip Off The Ol' Stalk * Imperfect Views * Freaky Cheeky * Cute Couples * Oh, Snap! * How Do You Love Me Now * Unlucky Sisters * Escape From Lust *Sounding the Siren *Nub Me, Hate Me *Sweet Rom-ants Featuring Roles * All To Myself * A Day in My Spots * You Won't Noc Me Down * Generic Love * One Scoob of Ice Cream * Face Closed * A Green Christmas * Whatever Votes Your Boat * Lit A Fusion * Nimy Nimy Never Gets * Gold One's Hand * Flesh Chase *Stink Differently *Out of a Funk Appearances *Hypo The Love Bear *Win Me Over *It's All About Boys *Dead Over Heels Fates Deaths #Hands off my Man! - Shredded by floor buffer. #All To Myself - Sliced by garage door. #Roll into my Heart - Blown up by Bomby. #Seven Minutes in Heck - Electrocuted to death. #The Weakest Lynx - Either shot or crushed. #Gone in a Lash - Burns to death. #Two Tails of Romance - Tail and spine ripped off. #Win Me Over - Smashed by the wrecking ball. #You Won't Noc Me Down - Neck is snapped. #Third Wheel - Ran over. #Corpsessed Girlfriend - Dies of unknown cause (revived as zombie). #Toboggan With Love - Head skewered by tree branch. #It's All About Boys - Trampled to death. #That Skinning Feeling - Skinned by trap (returns as ghost). #Insensitive Lover - Dragged across the road. #Imperfect Views - Electrocuted into ashes. #One Scoob of Ice Cream - Killed by a bomb. #Face Closed - Cut in half by a railroad crossing. #Oh, Snap! - Smashed in the face by a camera. #How Do You Love Me Now - Exploded after the side effect is over the limit. #A Green Christmas - Eaten by mutated mistletoe. #Whatever Votes Your Boat - Head and lower half sliced off. #Lit A Fusion - Disemboweled. #Nimy Nimy Never Gets - Bursts from being filled with water. #Gold One's Hand - Crushed by a tree. #Moment in Time - Crushed by a time machine. #Flesh Chase - Beheaded. #Unlucky Sisters - Beaten up #Escape from Lust - Falls off a cliff. #Sounding the Siren - Impaled through the face by a harpoon. #Nub Me, Hate Me - Dies from Cheerup's venom. #Dead Over Heels - Ran over by a truck. #Out of a Funk - Body washed away with a hose. #Sweet Rom-ants - Squeezed and crushed by Licky's tongue. Injuries #Hands off my Man! - Cuts off her hands and (before death) loses her feet. #Roll into my Heart - Crashes through a window. #Dangerous Love - Thrown out the window. #Imperfect Views - Hit her head by a pillar. #Face Closed - Feet burn up bloodily due to friction. #Nimy Nimy Never Gets - Eye impaled by pencil. #Stink Differently - Tazed in the eye. #Nub Me, Hate Me - Loses her hands and feet. Kill count *Disco Bear - 3 ("Hands off my Man!" ''along with Petunia, "Seven Minutes in Heck" along with Lumpy, ''"Imperfect Views") *Fanny - 1 ("All To Myself" ''along with Todd) *Todd - 2 ("All To Myself", "Imperfect Views") *Lumpy - 2 ("Roll into my Heart", "Two Tails of Romance" along with Tango) *Kendall - 2 ("Seven Minutes in Heck", "How Do You Love Me Now") *Stacy - 4 ("Seven Minutes in Heck", "Corpsessed Girlfriend", "Face Closed", "Stink Differently") *Chipton - 1 ("Gone in a Lash") *Giggles - 4 ("Two Tails of Romance", "A Day in My Spots", "Third Wheel", "Nub Me, Hate Me" along with Cro-Marmot) *Petunia - 6 ("Two Tails of Romance", "A Day in My Spots", "Imperfect Views", "Face Closed", "How Do You Love Me Now", "Nimy Nimy Never Gets") *Vanilla - 1 ("Two Tails of Romance") *Cuddles - 1 ("Third Wheel") *Otus - 1 ("Third Wheel") *Josh - 1 ("Corpsessed Girlfriend") *Lovely - 1 ("Toboggan With Love") *Blizzard - 1 ("Toboggan With Love") *Poachy - 1 ("That Skinning Feeling") *Cam E. Leon - 1 ("Imperfect Views") *Dino Digs - 1 ("Imperfect Views") *Double A - 1 ("Imperfect Views") *Brushy - 1 ("Imperfect Views") *Chroma - 1 ("Imperfect Views") *Capture - 1 ("Imperfect Views") *Mime - 1 ("Imperfect Views") *Sniffles - 1 ("Freaky Cheeky") *Morton - 1 ("One Scoob of Ice Cream") *Chef Meow - 1 ("One Scoob of Ice Cream") *Crafty - 1 ("Face Closed") *Fuddles - 1 ("Face Closed") *Waltz - 1 ("How Do You Love Me Now") *Foxy - 1 ("How Do You Love Me Now") *Floral - 1 ("How Do You Love Me Now") *Fawn - 1 ("How Do You Love Me Now") *Deb - 1 ("How Do You Love Me Now") *Rolly - 1 ("How Do You Love Me Now") *Puffy - 1 ("Lit A Fusion") *Water Flower - 1 ("Unlucky Sisters") *Mira Fox - 1 ("Unlucky Sisters") *Beava - 1 ("Unlucky Sisters") *Toothy - 1 ("Stink Differently") *Timid - 1 ("Stink Differently") *Softy - 1 ("Nub Me, Hate Me") *Licky - 1 ("Sweet Rom-ants") Trivia * Lustly's name is obviously derived from lust, one of the seven deadly sins. * In 2019, she was made slimmer to more resemble a ferret, and was also given hair. * Her fur pattern is similar to that of Tricksy, except she is green. * Two sharp teeth become visible whenever she gets angry or crazy. * While she hates most other female characters, she strangely doesn't seem to mind Flaky, possibly due to gender confusion. * She is based off of a dragon character that the creator released in a contest. It could even be an early concept for Lustly. * She beat Shabby in Vote or Die with a vote ratio of 12-8. * Disco Bear is her most frequent love interest and Petunia is her most frequent victim. Gallery Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ferrets Category:Mustelids Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Evil Characters Category:Season 61 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:More kills than deaths Category:Redesigned characters